1. Field of the Invention
Generally, this invention relates to plasma thrusters. More specifically, the invention is an arrangement of driven coils that constitute a plasmoid thruster, a new type of plasma thruster.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasma propulsion devices show great promise in terms of providing long duration operation for space travel to our solar system's outer planets. One unique type of plasma propulsion device known as a plasmoid thruster produces thrust by expelling plasmas with embedded magnetic fields at high velocities. Several existing plasma thruster designs require the use of electrodes to form plasma jets. However, such electrodes are subject to wear and loss of alignment, and also present a source of contamination in a spacecraft environment. In addition to the disadvantages presented by electrode-based systems, conventional plasma thrusters typically utilize easily ionized noble gases such as xenon, which are rare and expensive.